biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Podilymbus podiceps
|tekstas1=Mažasis margasparnis kragas |tekstas2= |tekstas3=Paplitimo arealas |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Podilymbus podiceps |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Aves) klasės (Podicipediformes) būrio (Podicipedidae) šeimos (Podilymbus) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Pied-billed kragas yra mažas, kresnas, trumpas kaklu. Jis yra 31-38 centimetrų ilgio, sparnų ilgis 45-62 cm ir sveria 253-568 gramų.Tai paprastai rudos arba pilkos spalvos. Jis turi trumpą, buką viščiukų panašią snapą, kuris vasarą turi plačią juodą juostą. Tai tik Perkoz, kad nerodo baltą sparno skrydžio pleistrą. Biologija Jis sukuria atvirą dubenėlio tipo lizdą į plaukiojančią augalijos platforma, laisvai pritvirtinamas.Šis kragas yra geras plaukikas,gyvena prie ežero. Mityba Jis minta salamadromis ir smulkiomis žuvimis Paplitimas Porūšiai # Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Podilymbus podiceps Linnaeus, 1758. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=159062 on 2011-02-19 * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Podilymbus podiceps. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos